The present invention relates to a sunshade and, more particularly, to a telescopic sunshade that are generally used outdoors and that e that can be easily and rapidly unfolded with less effort and that can be easily and rapidly unfolded with less effort.
A type of outdoor sunshade includes a post located on the ground and a plurality of ribs each having an end pivotably connected to a top end of the post. A runner is slideably mounted to the post. A plurality of stretchers is pivotably connected between the runner and the ribs, allowing the sunshade to move between a folded state and an unfolded state. A reel device is mounted to the post to assist in folding and unfolding of the bulky sunshade. Namely, folding and unfolding operations are labor-saving but take a longer time such that the user may get a wetting by sudden rain due to failing to rapidly unfold the sunshade.
Thus, a need exists for a sunshade that can be easily and rapidly unfolded with less effort.